guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fortune Teller
A few things I cannot recall: *Whether she was a boss as a demon. (Her name was "Demonic Fortune Teller") *she looked like the Herald of Nightmares however I do not recall if she had the skills of those monsters or the same skills she had as a human. --Karlos 20:08, 19 November 2006 (CST) She also looks an awful lot like Headmaster Kuju 75.67.77.149 18:57, 29 November 2006 (CST) Reason for evil "This quest also states that she was a demonic agent of Abaddon who manipulated Shiro into assassinating his Emperor and corrupted his soul. It does not reveal why, however." Does Abbadon need a reason? :/ Blaze 04:17, 17 December 2006 (CST) :I think it's pretty simple, to get shiro on his side. (and with all those powers). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:36, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::I'm quite certain it was not to simply recruit Shiro. Shiro was merely a pawn, a nobody who ascended to status rather quickly. Many have speculated how he gained so much power as to cause the Jade Wind. It is very likely that Abaddon or his followers might have been, without Shiro's knowledge, either beefing him up through magical means before he killed the Emperor, or, much more likely, that it was either a combination of absorbing the Emperor's essence and/or Abaddon, again, without Shiro's knowledge, bestowing power unto him for killing the Emperor. I also speculate that Shiro's job was merely to cause as much destruction and strife as possible, so as to weaken the mind and body of his foes once Nightfall was set in place. Shiro is not like any of Abaddon's faithful, or even aware of Abaddon, servants, and is in no way demonic. It all seems to me that the Fortune Teller and Razakel were devout minions of Abaddon, and, by likely his will, set into motion the seeds of destruction, that being The Catacylsm and the Jade Wind/eventual resurgance of Shiro and the Plague that went with it. If I'm not mistaken, the Searing was also indirectly provoked by Abaddon's meddlings. Either way, it is very obvious that the reason why Abaddon had Shiro corrupted by the Fortune Teller was to cause all this chaos and death. DancingZombies 16:29, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Emperors in ancient civilization's where often thought to have powers like a god. Perhaps the Royal Line of the Canthan Empire (Father to son down through generations) had extremely great powers, but, do to because they are exclusively bred to rule their empire, they never learned how to actually harness this, and that it may even have been forgotten that they had this power. This would explain how Master Togo became what is perhaps the most powerful Ritualist in Cantha. His father had this great power, tho somewhat diluted by his non-royal mother (some royal kingdoms kept marriage inside the royal family, cousins where often married). Thus Abbadon planned to give Shiro these magical powers, and allow him to begin creating an army. But instead he was killed (or it may have been planned) but Abbadon, knowing Shiro's exceptional magic (gained from slaying the emperor no doubt) could actually posses the power to restore his body and create an army. If Shiro could use this power and army to take all of Cantha, HE would have the power to begin Nightfall... Same with Lich Lord, cause Caticlysm getting him to Lich form, then eventually fufilling Flameseeker Prophicies, and using the Titan army, conquer Tyria to begin Nightfall there. The Foundry where the Titans were created is technically withing the Realm of Torment, so Abbadon's been busy. All this would put Varresh as Abbadon's third choice for causing Nightfall, and getting him back to realm of mortals... Third times the charm... or not. Yes, I'm done now. Urock 22:47, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Canthan New Year Fortune Teller The Fortune Teller who appears in Shing Jea Monastery goes by the same name, but obviously is an entirely different character. As such, we need a disambiguation line at the top of the page that lets people go to the other Fortune Teller page. -- Quizer 17:10, 16 February 2007 (CST) Her prophecy it says the first time that her prophecy was wrong, because shiro killed the emperor, but it said just above that that shiro would be killed if he didn't kill the emperor first, which is what he eventually did...--El Nazgir 12:25, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Agreed; Anyone got a reason this, and the para i NF saying it is the second time she is wrong, should not be changed? 16:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Second Appearence? Has anyone else noticed a distinct similarity between the Fortune Teller and General Kayet from Nightfall? Same voice, same look, and they both corrupted people into following Abaddon.Legionaireb 22:19, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I noticed as much, as well. And given the circumstances, it's not so hard to believe.--Kajex Firedrake 14:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC)